Dragon Princess
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ La furia del dragón se calmara si come a una joven doncella. Necesita su corazón para sanar el suyo propio. —Te arrepentiras si no te vas de aqui. —Quiero quedarme, no tengo a nadie a quien volver. / Acaricio su piel escamoza, el inmenso animal parecia ser arrullado con esas dulces palabras. —¿Sabes? Me alegra estar contigo ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! mi de nuevo, xDD quiza algunos crean qe empiezo nuevas historias para dejar inconclusas las otras, pero no. Tengo planeado terminar todas mis historias ((a no ser qe tengan muy pocos reviews))**

**Tambien, este fic NO tiene NADA que ver con _The Beauty and the Dragon_ de Ai Biam.**

**Ai-sama, yo respeto tu trabajo :D**

**es solo que recientemente estuve leyendo cuentos cortos de 'Princesas y Dragones' y esto es algo así como una amalgama de todas ellas, claro, revueltas con mis ideas. :D**

**espero les guste!**

* * *

FT pertenese a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Dragon Princess**

**.**

**.**

**"Dicen que arraso con una aldea completa"**

**"Yo escuche que dezollo un rebaño de ovejas y vacas"**

**"Se dice que esta ciego, por eso solo ataca en el día"**

**"Cuentan los ancianos que se come a las personas cuando hay hambruna"**

**"Es un cruel asesino a sangre fria"**

"¿Lo vieron al hacer todo eso?"

**"No... "**

"¿Entonces como puedes creerlo?"

**"Por que lo dice todo el mundo"**

* * *

—¡Princesa! —grito nerviosa una chica de corto cabello morado— ¡Entre al castillo! ¡No hay tiempo!

Una melena rubia se asomo de entre un montón de paja para mirar a la chica, vio frente a ella un enorme y lujoso castillo donde desde la gran puerta la sirvienta, de semblante inexpresivo, ahora la llamaba agitada. Echo un vistazo al cielo y pudo ver que en el, el sol casi llegaba a su punto máximo. Se estremeció y busco con más urgencia su 'cosa' perdida.

—¡Es que no encuentro a Plue! —respondió preocupada al no tener mucho tiempo y no encontrar dicho animal— ¡Plue! ¡Plue!

—¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡Déjalo ya! —dijo exasperada y nerviosa una pelirroja que se acerco a tratar de llevar dentro a la chica jalándola del brazo— ¡Si no vienes ya el Rey dijo que te dejaran fuera!

—_Puuun, Puun_. —un extraño perro blanco apareció saltando a los brazos de la chica.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Entra ya Lucy! —la pelirroja de armadura reluciente la jalaba con insistencia y ahora con desesperación— ¡Puede aparecer en cualquier momento!

La chica ahora satisfecha, abrazo protegiendo al 'perro' y corrió junto a ella con prisa para resguardarse dentro del castillo, todos los aldeanos estaban escondidos en un sótano dentro de sus respectivas viviendas.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la gran puerta, un violento aire las lanzo dentro del castillo con brusquedad, aprovechando el inesperado empujón, la pelirroja se reincorporo del suelo y tomó el mando.

—¡Cierrenla rápido! —ordeno con firmeza a los soldados a cargo de la puerta— ¡La princesa ya esta dentro!

La descomunal puerta de gruesa madera se cerro hacia arriba con la mayor prisa posible, la princesa aún estaba en el piso abrazando a su extraño pero blanco, la sirvienta estaba con ella, y la pelirroja protectoramente abrazo a ambas, los soldados se escondieron, no había ningún alma al intemperie.

Todos guardaban silencio temblando de miedo.

Un estruendoso temblor hizo tambalear las estructuras y a los pocos que estaban de pie los obligo a caer de rodillas.

Un gruñido desafiante hacia eco en los pasillos del castillo, como un animal que asecha a su presa, rodeándola lentamente; una sombra imponente tapo el sol frente a los pequeños tragaluces en lo alto del techo.

—¿P-Por que aterrizo? —susurro la rubia casi imperceptible, pero la sombra giro bruscamente, como si hubiera podido oírlo perfectamente, como si pudiera ver a través de aquella gruesa madera y fuertes barrotes.

La pelirroja tapo de golpe la boca de la chica impidiendo que esta dijera otra palabra. La inmensa sombra del animal ladeo la cabeza, casi podían jurar que la veía, pero eso era imposible. La pelirroja la abrazo tratando de ser sobre ella una especie de escudo.

El dragón lanzo un gruñido y con su cola arrastro intencionalmente los gruesos barrotes que protegían la puerta. Anduvo por la calle principal del pueblo, dejo sus gigantescas huellas en la tierra, asustó al ganado, luego un fuerte viendo golpeo todo y ese temblor otra vez.

Había retomado el vuelo.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y con dureza, obligo a todos a dejar el miedo y volver a su trabajo.

Pero la princesa no se movió del piso, y aún sostenía al animal que temblaba entre sus brazos.

El corazón de Lucy latía a mil por hora, era como si el dragón la hubiera visto, era como si ella lo hubiera visto.

Pero no, nadie nunca se había atrevido a ver a la bestia.

* * *

—¡Rey Jude! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! —el pueblo gritaba eufórico, en una gran sala, donde ministros y la gente pedían a gritos una respuesta.- ¡Salamander nunca había pisado el pueblo! ¿¡Por que lo hizo hoy!?

—¡Hasta arranco los barrotes de la puerta del castillo!

Todos pedían respuestas y nadie sabia responderlas.

El dragón de fuego que había llegado al reino hace cien años, vivía en el viejo castillo en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque y desde entonces los atemorizaba, todos los días al punto máximo del sol de medio día, sobre volaba desafiante sobre el reino, pero esa vez anduvo por todo el pueblo.

Algunos campesinos decían que les había robado ganado, y exigían una compensación por aquello. Nadie había visto nada acerca de dicho robo, así que nadie podía desmentir aquello.

Quizá el dragón estaba molesto por que el ejercito del castillo trato de adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque para atacarlo. Pero ¿A quien le importa el dragón? Es una bestia sin sentimientos.

Hay que matarlo.

—¿Que proponen ustedes? -dijo diplomaticamente el Rey, sentado en su elegante trono mirando a la chusma— Digan lo que quieran, y se hará.

—¡La vieja Polyushka —gritó alguien al fondo— Dijo que el dragón necesitaba a una doncella para comer, y así no nos molestara unos años!

—¿Y quien sera la candidata?

—¡La hija del Rey! —aclamo el pueblo de unisono— ¡La hija del Rey!

* * *

Una semana paso desde entonces, nadie comento nada acerca de la respuesta del Rey.

Se acordó una ceremonia en la plaza principal.

—¿Una hora antes del punto máximo del sol? —preguntó con escepticismo una rubia que era peinada elegantemente por su sirvienta personal— ¿Que va a haber, Erza?

—No tengo idea —la pelirroja permanecía de brazos cruzados sentada en una orilla de la elegante cama de la princesa— A pesar que soy jefa del ejercito, nadie me dijo nada.

La criada de cabello morado le extendió un elegante vestido de encajes a la rubia.

—¿Tu sabes algo, Virgo? —le preguntó a esta.- Papá nunca me deja asistir a esas ceremonias.

—Yo no se nada Princesa —le respondió con su habitual cara inexpresiva— Solo se me ordeno vestirle elegante para la ceremonia.

Erza frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien. ¿Invitar a la Princesa a una reunión a la que le esta prohibido ir? ¿Mandar a la jefa del ejercito a escoltarla? ¿Una hora antes de la aparición del dragón?

La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula al ver a la chica emocionada por asistir. De verdad esperaba que se equivocara de aquello que estaba pensando.

* * *

—¡Papá! ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! —Lucy trataba, pero no podía moverse y el calor abrasador quemaba su cara—¡No estarás hablando en serio! ¡¿Cierto?!

—Esto es para el bien del pueblo. —respondió el hombre rubio con seriedad— Lo que todo monarca debe sacrificar.

—De... Déjenla... ugh... —Erza yacía en el suelo herida, a pesar de su fuerza, no pudo vencer a todo el ejercito, Virgo la sostenía con lagrimas en los ojos— Lu... cy...

—Erza... Virgo... —de sus ojos café, escurrían lagrimas— ¡Papá! ¡Te lo suplico!

En la plaza principal, sobre una tarima, amarrada a un poste no más alto que ella, estaba Lucy, tratando de liberarse, suplicando piedad.

Se darían de comida al dragón.

—Ya es hora —el Rey se dio la vuelta indiferente y miro con desprecio a las chicas— Sáquenlas de aquí.

Erza trato de ponerse de pie, pero de una patada en el estomago terminaron por sacarla a rastras, al igual que Virgo.

Lucy lloraba desconsolada trantandose de liberar de las fuertes ataduras, su cabello ya estaba despeinado y su hermoso vestido sucio.

Todos se habían escondido, pero ella aún podía sentir las miradas morbosas por las rendijas de puertas y ventanas.

¿Sacrificarse por el pueblo? ¡Ella ni siquiera iba a heredar el Reino! ¿Por que debería?

De repente, su cuerpo se tenso y un escalofrió recorrió su espina vertebral.

A lo lejos, se veía acercarse con rapidez aquel animal alado.

—¡Papá! ¡Por favor! —lloraba— ¡Suéltame!

—¡Sacrificate por el reino! —grito desde su escondite.

Su respiración se detuvo. Sus lagrimas cesaron. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza, esperando su final.

Un imponente animal de escamas marrón rojizo y larga cola se paro justo frente a ella de manera estruendosa, el pueblo miraba expectante.

El tremendo animal miró a la chica, ella temblaba y mantenía la cabeza baja, solo esperando ser comida. Por un solo momento, el dragón pareció confundido.

Observo a la chica detenidamente, parecía un perrito con nuevo dueño. Todos estaban sorprendidos, quizá.. ¿Habían juzgado mal al dragón?

Este se acerco con cuidado a ella y la olfateo, levanto violentamente su cabeza y gruño ferozmente a todos.

Abrió sus alas, separo sus patas, ergio la cabeza, y de un movimiento,

Engrullo a la chica con todo y poste.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, Erza lloraba impotente, rogando que todos fuera un horrible sueño.

El dragón volvió a gruñir al pueblo y retomo su vuelo.

En la plaza solo quedo la base de un poste arrancado.

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque, un gran dragón rojizo volaba. Al divisar el viejo castillo, lentamente bajo la intensidad de su vuelo hasta aterrizar en el techo de este, dio fuertes pisadas adentrándose en un gran y oscuro pasillo.

Eran las mazmorras.

Ese enorme lugar, lujubre, húmedo, vació, parecía estar hecho para que él transitara, ya que caminaba holgadamente por ahí.

Se acerco a una celda, muy pequeña para su gran tamaño, la examinó, no estaba tan sucia ni tan húmeda.

Afianzo sus cuatro patas tomando un poco de aire, y de un golpe rudo, escupió a la chica.

Esta cayó al fondo de la cela, algo grande para su tamaño, estaba mojada, despeinada y sorprendida. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente los oscuros ojos verdes del dragón que la veían intimidantemente.

Este cerro la puerta de la mazmorra con su cola, y desde la pequeña ventana con barrotes en la fuerte puerta, le gruño agresivamente.

Lucy mantenía el contacto visual, se tambaleo tratando de ponerse de pie y con paso lento se acerco a la puerta.

El dragón dio un paso atrás, pero volvió a gruñirle, sin embargo la chica no se inmutó y seguía mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. Este se volteo bruscamente y se alejo a grandes pasos perdiéndose en el fondo del oscuro pasillo.

Lucy estaba atónita, lo ultimó que vio de él fue su cola serpenteante. Se recargo en la pared para luego dejarse caer al suelo, Toco su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía violentamente como si quisiera salirse de ella.

—¿Porque... No me comió?

* * *

**Waaaa! aqui kanako! que les parecio? les gusto? meresco un review? x3**

**Aun no se muy bien como se desarrollara la historia, pero teniendo Principio y Final, lo demás es pan comido! :D**

***w***

**Creo qe... hay ya no se que decir! xD**

**espero resibir muchos reviews suyos para que alimenten mi alma.. *O***

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	2. La Princesa y el Dragón

**Hola! aqui kanako!**

**Quisiera agregar algo rapido...**

**Chicas... 'Shhhhhh' claro que si! xDD faltaba menos!**

**Ustedes saben a que me refiero... ;D Recuerden, no todo es lo qe parece...**

**Eso me hace pensar... ¿De verdad soy tan predecible? :O**

* * *

Mashima-sama, sin ti no existiria Fairy Tail.

* * *

**La Princesa y el Dragón**

**.**

**.**

**El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas, la vida en el reino comenzaba muy temprano.**

**Una pequeña niña rubia caminaba junto un raro perro blanco rumbo al bosque, feliz y tranquila, el viento era suave y fresco, tipico de la primavera.**

**—¡Princesa! ¡No debe alejarse! —una joven mucama de seria expresión permanecía cerca del castillo— ¡Erza-sama la regañara!**

**—¡Solo iré a pasear a Plue y a recoger caracoles! —grito divertida la pequeña, que ahora ya estaba adentrándose al bosque— ¡No tardare!**

**El pequeño perro corrió olfateando algo, a lo que la pequeña lo siguió encantada.**

**—¡Mira Plue! —dijo acomodando su pomposo vestido azul y arrodillándose al suelo— ¡Estos caracoles son muy grandes! ¡Ah! ¡Estos son más grandes!**

**Emocionada, tomó un forro de su vestido, para usarlo de bolso improvisado, los caracoles eran cada vez más grandes. ¿Por que no los había visto antes?**

**Ah, por que los caracoles crecen grandes en lo profundo del bosque.**

**Y esta prohibido ir a lo profundo del bosque.**

**Lo que para ella fueron minutos, en realidad habían sido horas. La espesura de los altos arboles le impidió darse cuenta que casi era medio dia. Su improvisada bolsa rebosaba de grandes caracoles, bien, con esos eran suficientes.**

**—Vamonos, Plue —al voltear se dio cuenta que dicho animal no estaba— Ah, otra vez no... ¡Plue! ¡Es hora de irnos!**

**Su mascota tenia por costumbre esconderse y saltar sobre ella de repente. Así que comenzó a buscarlo, debajo de las piedras, dentro de troncos huecos, tras aquel árbol o más allá en los arbustos. Se fue adentrando más sin darse cuenta en el bosque.**

**Giró rápidamente al ver unos arbustos moverse cerca de ella. Sujeto sus caracoles, y dudosa, se acerco.**

**Algo se abalanzo sobre ella obligandola a soltar sus moluscos para no golpearse al caer al suelo.**

**—¡Jajajaja! —rió ampliamente mientras el perro blanco jugaba sobre ella— ¡Plue! ¡jajajaja! ¡Me haces cosquillas!**

**Quito al perro de sobre ella e incandose, comenzó a juntar sus caracoles dispersos. Pero una enorme sombra le atajo la poca luz solar que había. Dejo caer el molusco en su mano, no se movió ni un centímetro. Su mascota que temblaba por naturaleza, se acerco a ella buscando protección. La niña trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. Sin embargo, al animal tras ella no, se acerco y respiraba con fuerza en su espalda, casi podía sentir sus afilados dientes cortando su piel.**

**Pero el dragón sin previo aviso, se alzó al cielo.**

**Lo único que pudo ver de él fue su rojiza cola serpenteante.**

* * *

Lucy se despertó de golpe.

Ese sueño, más bien, 'ese' recuerdo, habían pasado doce años y aún lo recordaba tan claro como si hubiera ocurrido ese mismo día.

Aturdida se enderezo en la dura cama de la oscura celda. ¿Hace cuanto que había oscurecido?

Se paro sobre la cama, y trato de llegar a la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared. Las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocaban los barrotes, era imposible llegar.

Se sentó nuevamente rendida en la dura cama. Puso sus manos sobre su regazo y suspiro.

Quizá la dejarían ahí hasta que muriera de hambre, o la torturarían. Si le dieran a escoger, preferiría ser comida. Así no sufriría tanto.

—Plue... —pensó en su querido animal— Espero que estés bien...

La rubia ex-princesa sintió un escalofrió recorrer de punta a punta su cuerpo, acercándose pudo escuchar el eco de unas pisadas. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, su respiración se agito, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

¿Seria acaso el dragón que volvía para devorarla?

La puerta se abrió de par en par, afortunadamente no era el dragón, en su lugar estaba un apuesto chico pelirosa de dura mirada verde. Llevaba puesto un traje azul oscuro típico de la clase alta en la edad media, con detalles dorados en los hombros y pecho, su pantalón también azul oscuro, con botas negras y en su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviada, de cierta manera Lucy se sintió decepcionada.

—Largo. —dijo bruscamente apartándose de en medio, dándole oportunidad a la chica de huir.

—¿Q-Que? —Lucy se puso de pie confundida, dudo un momento y dio unos pasos al frente— ¿N-No me va a comer el dragón?

El chico alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó— No le apeteces al dragón, así que vete.

—Pe-Pero... —La chica estaba confundida, había pensado que hacer si la perseguían, si la torturaban, si la devoraban, pero ¿Liberarla?— ¿A donde voy a ir?

El pelirosa la miro extrañado encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Yo que voy a saber? Te arrepentirás si no te vas de aquí.

—Yo... Yo... —su voz temblaba y las lagrimas amenazaban en salir mientras mantenía la mirada baja y movía un roto encaje de su vestido— No tengo nadie a quien volver... Q-Quisiera quedarme...

El chico se sorprendió por un segundo, pero recobro su semblante serio.

—El dragón podría comerte sin aviso. —sentenció amenazante— No te fíes de una bestia así.

—Yo creo —susurro tímidamente— Que si quisiera comerme, lo hubiera hecho hoy en la plaza..

El joven parpadeo un par de veces atónito, parecía confundido tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta, quizá no la encontró, por que volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto.

—Si te quedas sera de sirvienta —la miro de arriba a abajo desafiante— Al dragón no le gustan los parásitos.

—¡L-Lo hare! —sonrió dudosa y emocionada. El chico frunció la boca dando media vuelta. Lucy parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Eso había sido un Si? Reacciono dándose cuenta que el chico se había ido. Corrió hasta la puerta y lo único que alcanzó a ver de él fue la punta de sus cabellos rosas doblar al fondo del oscuro pasillo— ¡O-Oye! ¡Espera!

Pero él hizo caso omiso de ella. Lucy corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero a pesar de que el pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente, le era imposible llegar hasta él. ¿Será por la ventaja que le llevaba?

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo y ahí estaba otra vez, solo la punta de sus cabellos, siguió tras él pero era difícil ver más que su espalda.

* * *

La rubia jadeaba exhausta sentada en el húmedo piso, hacia horas que había perdido de vista al chico y ella aún no podía salir de ese laberinto de mazmorras.

—¡Pero que idiota! —gritó molesta golpeando su cabeza contra la pared donde se encontraba recargada— Auch...

Espero sentada hasta recobrar el aliento.

Los pies le dolían, había perdido sus zapatos ¿Habría sido cuando la llevo en su boca el dragón? Ya no lo sabia, miro los encajes rotos de su esponjado vestido rosa, el dobladillo de la bastilla estaba desgarrado y sucio. Ya le faltaba una manga y su laborioso peinado que le había hecho Virgo estaba desecho.

Suspiro tristemente ¿Como estarían sus amigas? Sus únicas amigas.

Con ambas manos trato de arreglar su cabello, en la mañana era suave y manejable, pero ahora estaba pastoso y duro por toda la saliva de la que se había llenado.

Se puso de pie y siguió caminando, ya no tenia tanta prisa, después de todo ese estúpido chico ya la había abandonado.

Diviso al fondo del gran y oscuro pasillo una pequeña luz, corrió hasta ella para poder verla mejor. Era una diminuta ventana en lo alto de la pared, no tenia caso tratar de llegar a ella, estaba demasiado alto. De todas formas no era necesario trepar para poder ver esos rayos de luz que le decían que hace horas que había amanecido.

Continuo su camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una encrucijada. El gran pasillo se dividía en tres más. Bueno, no los había visto antes, eso quería decir que ahora estaba avanzando.

Se acerco hasta llegar a un punto medio entre los tres y se detuvo a escuchar detenidamente.

Silencio.

Silencio.

¿Un rió?

Se acerco más a ese tercer pasillo para escuchar mejor. No era un rió.

Era una fuerte respiración agitada.

¿Seria el dragón?

Como si de un imán se tratase, Lucy comenzó a correr en busca de aquella respiración. Su corazón latía agitadamente. ¿Seria el correr? ¿La emoción? ¿El miedo? No lo sabia, sus pies se movían sin escuchar a su cerebro, solo seguían corriendo acerándose a el sonido.

_"**El dragón podría comerte sin aviso. No te fíes de una bestia así."**_

Eso no le importaba, ¿Que era peor que el que tu propio padre te condenara a muerte? Seguramente muchas cosas, pero ya le daba igual.

Se detuvo al haber llegado a otro gran pasillo, pero este ya no era oscuro y húmedo, aunque seguía siendo frió. El invierno no ayudaba mucho a mantener ese gran castillo tibio.

Estaba decorado elegantemente con un piso de mármol negro, digno de la realeza, empotrados en la pared tenia pequeñas velas que daban una tenue luz que apenas permitían ver por donde caminabas. No había nada más, seguramente por ahí caminaba el dragón.

Se escucho un bufido resonar y Lucy comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta dar por fin con la habitación dueña del ruido.

Era raro.

La chica intentó recuperar el aliento y trato de dar un trago de saliva para humedecer su seca garganta.

Miro extrañada, desde afuera se podía imaginar el gran tamaño de la habitación, sin embargo, la puerta solo era ligeramente más grande que una puerta normal. ¿Como había entrado?

Aunque no había duda que el dragón estaba dentro, podía escuchar su respirar, su pesada cola menearse en el suelo.

Lucy toco su pecho, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Sin pensarlo más, apoyo ambas manos en la puerta y la abrió despacio, pero con firmeza.

Y ahí estaba, en la enorme y elegante habitación, la cual no contaba con más que unos estantes con libros en el fondo, una mesa pequeña del otro extremo, un gran candelabro el cual daba una tenue luz, una chimenea que mantenía calido el lugar y recostado frente a ella estaba él, arrastrando la cola de un lado a otro, mirándola dura y fijamente, esta de más decir que ya sabia de la presencia de Lucy mucho antes que esta entrara.

Él enseño sus afilados dientes mostrando su imponente autoridad, y aunque eso era suficiente para hacer correr hasta el más valiente guerrero, Lucy seguía acercándose a él lentamente.

A pesar de ser un animal, en su rostro podía ver rasgos que lograban hacer que se viera ligeramente humanizado.

La chica lo miro enternecida, se veía tan solo como ella, en esa parda habitación, tomando un poco del calor que le ofrecía esa gran chimenea, recostado, quizá tratando de dormir, sin nadie a su lado.

Aunque claro, siempre existía la posibilidad de que se equivocara y su vida terminara ahí.

La chica llego hasta la gran bestia y se sentó en el suelo muy cerca de él, mirándolo de frente.

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar agachando la mirada, el dragón levanto su gran cabeza sorprendido al ver la impertinencia y descaro de la chica de estar frente a él hablándole, como si de cualquier cosa se tratase— Quiero agradecerte por no haberme comido ayer.

El animal bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada observando el fuego a unos pasos de él. Como si tratara de simular no escucharla.

—Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras, así no tendría que vivir sabiendo cuanto me odia mi padre —unas amargas lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos chocolate al tiempo que trataba de secarlas con sus manos, rió secamente al ver como el dragón la observaba detenidamente— ¿Soy patética no lo crees?

El dragón comenzó a menear la cola como si fuese un pequeño perrito, y torpemente asintió con su gran osico.

—Jajajaja —rió al terminar de secar sus lagrimas, y se acercó más al animal para poder tocarlo, él se estremeció al ver sus intenciones, pero lentamente fue cediendo hasta ser tiernamente acariciado por la chica— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Parpadeo varias veces al escuchar la petición de la joven que acariciaba su escamosa piel, la miro y pareció ser arrullado con esas dulces palabras, cerro los ojos al tiempo que acomodaba una de sus patas delanteras como un abrigo para ella.

—¿Sabes? —ella se acomodo usando su cuello como una almohada, una áspera, dura pero muy cálida almohada mientras que lo acariciaba suavemente— Me alegra estar contigo ahora.

El fuerte palpitar del dragón hacían que los parpados de Lucy comenzaran a sentirse pesados, lo miro de reojo y este ya estaba dormido, y ella estaba tan cansada que ya no podía seguir estando despierta.

_"**Podría comerte sin aviso"**_

Eso no era posible. Ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

_**"No te fíes de una bestia así"**_

¿Quien se cree él? Salamander podía entenderla, eso lo hacia tener sentimientos. Y algo en ella le decía que si podía confiar en él.

_**"Te arrepentirás si no te vas de aquí."**_

Bueno, eso tal vez si fuera cierto...

* * *

**Hey que tal? qe les parecio? :DD**

**A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho como qedo xD**

**El desarollo de la historia ya llegó a mi xDD**

**mmm... No estoy segura de poder meter a todos los personajes principales. D:**

**Por qe la historia es mas Natsu -cofcofdragóncofcof- Lucy xDD**

**Espero un review suyo! *0***

**Nesecito noventa y nueve reviews y conseguir el alma de una bruja para ser una escritora completa xDD**

**Vieron el cap docientos noventa y siete?! yo estoy qe me muero del suspenso! .**

**Es que Mashima quiere matarnos?! Dx**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ^-^ nos vemos prontoo! :D**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	3. El Felino Azul

FT es propiedad de Hiro-sama

* * *

**El Felino Azul**

**.**

La naturaleza humana es muy sabia. Tanto así que cuando duermes a deshoras en el día, te avisa de una manera maravillosa.

Un gran dolor de cabeza como si esta fuera a explotar.

La rubia abrió los ojos con pesades, rayos, todo le daba vueltas. Se enderezo un poco y miro al gran dragón dormir tranquilamente.

Con suavidad toco la escamosa piel del gran animal, era muy dura y áspera. Casi como el metal, además de ser muy cálida.

También, en su cuello se podía ver una cicatriz. ¿Que pudo haber atravesado una piel tan poderosa?

Con su dedo indice, delineo suavemente la cicatriz, no era muy larga.

Era extraño. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, no parecía tan aterrador. A decir verdad, le causaba ternura, un pobre animal indefenso en busca de amor.

Lucy rió por lo bajo, quizá tenia esa enfermedad en que te encariñas con tu captor.*

No podía ser tan malo si ese chico pelirosa vivía con él.

El chico pelirosa.

La piel de Lucy se erizó por un segundo al escuchar el golpe del metal a lo lejos, probablemente de alguna armadura. Miro al dragón, pero este seguía profundamente dormido, no pareció molestarse ¿Seria alguien del castillo?

¡El chico pelirosa!

Sin perder tiempo, Lucy levanto con ambas manos lo que quedaba de su vestido para correr con más agilidad, saltó hábilmente las patas del animal para no despertarlo, y salio en busca del chico grosero.

Llego nuevamente al gran pasillo, y al fondo podía escuchar unas apresuradas pisadas; Tomo aire y fue tras ellas. La tenue luz asía imposible divisar a lo lejos, el gran pasillo se dividía en dos más, los cuales eran de tamaño normal y al correr sin rumbo, decidió seguir derecho.

Pero el estruendo se escucho nuevamente hacia el otro lado, la rubia dio un trago a su seca garganta y regreso del camino hasta el otro corredor que había evitado antes.

Estúpido chico ¿Porque la hacia correr tanto otra vez?

Ese corredor daba a unas largas escaleras de caracol, podía escuchar las pisadas bajando por ahí. Sus pies la mataban, pero estaba decidida a encontrar al chico. Sin pensarlo mucho bajo por ellas, la verdad, desde el día anterior, no había estado usando mucho su cerebro, actuaba más por la adrenalina. Justo como en ese momento.

Llego hasta un gran salón un poco más iluminado. Su corazón latía agitadamente, camino despacio, llegando al centro de éste. Miro detenidamente el gran candelabro sobre su cabeza, las intrincadas molduras en las elegantes paredes, al fondo las elegantes escaleras que subían nuevamente en dirección contraria a las que ella había utilizado y esos nuevos pasillos que hacían una especie de laberinto.

Dudo un momento. Ya no escuchaba nada ¿Lo había perdido otra vez?

Suspiro cansada, de verdad podía desplomarse en cualquier momento. Observo sus pies, estaban sucios y sangraban, sus manos estaban raspadas, su cabello estaba sucio y despeinado y su vestido estaba desagrado.

Antes de poder ponerse a llorar, lo escucho de nuevo. ¡Si! ¡Ahí estaban las pisadas!

Corrió nuevamente siguiendo el ruido por varios pasillos, hasta que Lucy se detuvo en seco.

Había sido muy estúpida.

Escucho el ruido metálico al final del oscuro pasillo, pero ella no se movió.

El ruido volvió a sonar con insistencia y el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar. La primera vez que siguió al chico, a pesar de avanzar rápidamente, no hacia ruido al caminar.

Miro a su alrededor, era un pasillo de tamaño normal, igual que todos por los que había estado pasando, seguro que el dragón no podía andar por ahí.

—Maldición... -exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba perdida.—

-—¡Es asombroso! —dijo una voz chillona saliendo de entre la oscuridad del pasillo.— ¡Una chica!

Lucy dio un paso atrás al escuchar la voz, y de entre la oscuridad, apareció frente a ella un...

¿Gato?

—¿Pero que...?

—¡Waaa! ¡Era verdad! ¡Natsu dijo la verdad! —el felino se veía realmente emocionado, saltando de un lado a otro al rededor de la haraposa rubia—. ¡Una chica aquí con nosotros! ¡Vamos te mostrare el castillo!

El gato tomó a la chica de la mano y desplegando unas alas, la arrastro por todos los lugares más utilizados del castillo.

* * *

—Y esta es la biblioteca —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, soltando por fin a la chica—. Esta algo llena de polvo.

La rubia miró anonadada. Ni siquiera en su antiguo hogar había tantos libros.

En una gran habitación, alumbrada por la débil luz de un gran candelabro en el techo, se tapizaba por toda la pared, dos niveles de una infinidad de libros.

Se moría por leerlos, pero seguramente a la servidumbre no le permitirían tomar prestado ninguno.

—Son muchísimos —murmuro aún obvservandolos—.

—¿A que si, verdad? —respondió orgulloso el gato acercándose a ella, riendo inocentemente—. Natsu no suele venir aquí.

¿Natsu? Era la segunda vez que el gato mencionaba ese nombre.

—¿Él es el chico pelirosa? —preguntó intrigada—. ¿Es el ayudante del dragón?

—A-Algo así —rió nerviosamente caminando en dos patas hasta el centro más alumbrado del salón—. Él toma el mando cuando no esta el dragón.

-—Oye ¿Y quien eres tú? -—preguntó la rubia incandose abrazando sus rodillas frente al felino, tocando curiosamente con la punta de su dedo indice al gato. Ya había visto a un dragón, un gato parlante y alado ya no la impresionaba tanto.— ¿En serio eres de verdad?

—¡Claro que soy de verdad! ¡Me llamo Happy! —dijo con indignación el felino, quitando la mano de la chica de él—.¡Que grosera eres Lucy!

—¿Eh? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce a la Princesa Lucy. —dijo algo pensativo, cayendo en cuenta en el estado de la chica—. Oye, ¿Que te pasó?

Lucy también cayó en cuenta de su deplorable apariencia, su cabello despeinado, su vestido rasgado, su piel llena de lodo y sus heridos pies.

—Bueno, yo... —suspiro tristemente, jugando con sus manos—. No quisiera recordarlo...

El gato se encogió de hombros restandole importancia. Alzó sus alas y le hizo un gestó a la chica para que lo siguiera.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos en total silenció. No era que Lucy fuera retraída o tímida, sin embargo, pasar de ser, Ofrenda a comida, y de prisionera a servidumbre en solo dos días, aturdía a cualquiera. Sin mencionar que había estado sin comida y sin agua. Era un milagro el que aún estuviera en pie.

Llegaron hasta el enorme salón principal, en el, se podía observar el gran reloj que marcaba media hora después de las nueve de la noche. Ya era muy tarde, pero el felino parecía no darle importancia. Así que la chica decidió por fin hablar.

—¿Y donde empiezo? —pregunto deteniendo su marcha en medio del salón—.

—¿De que hablas? —el felino la miró extrañado, girando hasta ella—. ¿Empezar en qué?

—Ese chico me dijo que solo podía quedarme de sirvienta —explicó con tranquilidad—.

—¿Qué? ¿De sirvienta? —sollozó haciendo un puchero el gato aún suspendido en el aire, manoteando y pataleando cual bebé—. ¡Así como rayos espera Natsu que...!

—Happy —una voz lo interrumpió, erizando los pelos del felino.—

La chica observó detenidamente al pelirosa de fuerte mirada jade. Estaba frente a ellos, aparentemente molesto.

Lucy pestañeo pesadamente.

—¡N-N-Natsu! Yo no iba... Es que yo... —balbuceaba con torpeza y risa nerviosa—. ¿Que haremos con ella?

Él la miró de arriba a abajo, quizá era que Lucy ya estaba delirando, pero la mirada del chico parecía haber cambiado. Ya no se veía tan seria y distante, parecía un poco más amable.

—Haz que la atiendan. Sera una invitada. —espetó sin más, dándose la vuelta—.

¿'Atiendan'? ¿Quienes? ¿Donde estaba el dragón? ¿Quien era él? ¿Que seria en realidad de ella?

Eran muchas las preguntas, pero parecía no haber tiempo para preguntar. El chico dándose la vuelta comenzó a alejarse de ella.

La que una vez fue una princesa, al dar el primer paso, sintió como le fallaron las piernas y sin poder evitarlo, se desplomó en el piso.

Quien sabe, quizá despertaría en una cómoda cama. Quizá no volvería a despertar.

Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar en la lejanía, fue esa chillona voz de ese felino azul llamado Happy gritar.

—¡Lucy!

Después, todo fue negro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

***Hago referencia al Sindrome de Estocolmo**

**Hey! qe tal? :D les gusto? :**

**Por favor, perdonen mis faltas de ortografia. mU_Um**

**xD**

**Bueno, solo aclarando, aqui usaremos más la personalidad seria de Natsu. Ya ven qe cuando se pone asi, da mas miedo qe Erza. ((Aunqe casi nunca toma esa seriedad))**

**para luego, hacerlo a su verdadero caracter (el qe reqiera la historia, ya qe raramente, esta no es comedia xD)**

**bueno, ya con esta me despido xDD**

**no sin antes agradecer sus reviews! *O***

**y pedirles mas xDD**

**me dejarian un review? xD**

**nos vemos en la proxima!**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	4. Amigas

**Señorita Inspiracion, ¿Desea otra taza de té? Que bueno es cuando trabajamos juntas. :DD**

**No estoy loca! es solo intoxicación x azucares! xD**

**AMOO! tantos reviews! mas de 50 en solo tres caps! waaaa! xDD**

**Me alegra ver qe son tan viivarachos al entender algo de mi turbia mente. xDD**

**para las Chiicas qe me preguntan...**

**COFCOFCOFCLAROQUESIESCOFCOFC OF! xDDD**

**Logan-kun, bueno, seria Si y No. no te mentiire qe la bella y la bestia influye mucho aki, pero tambien hay un libro infantil (?) en el cual tambien me estoy basando mucho, ademas de cierta serie de peliculas infantiles,**

**Les contaria de qe va, pero asesinaaria completamente a la intriga xDD**

* * *

FT es propiedad de Mashima-dono xD

* * *

**Amigas**

**.**

No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Era realmente extraño, bueno, sabia que la gente era estúpida, pero eso ya era extremoso.

¿Dar a su hija como comida para salvar su pellejo?

Eso lo cabreaba mucho. Se supone que la familia esta para cuidarse unos a otros.

La observó detenidamente. Recostada en esa gran y mullida cama. Era una habitación elegante, quizá de las mejores del castillo. Un gran ventanal cubierto con gruesas cortinas que impedían cualquier rayo solar, aunque en ese momento era casi media noche, no había mucho que cubrir. La oscuridad de aquel lugar, era contrarrestado con la luz de las velas.

El felino cubrió a la chica, que ahora estaba con ropa nueva y sus heridas curadas, con la mullida colcha para que así, pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Estaba muy lastimada, y algo le decía que, de cierta forma era culpa suya. Después de liberarla de la celda, él deliberadamente dejó que se perdiera en el gran castillo, aún cuando ella pidió asilo.

El chico pelirosa se mantenía de pie junto a la cama, cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria. Dejó de observar a la chica para dirigir su mirada al felino que lo veía, deseoso de preguntar.

—Natsu... ¿Que haremos cuando despierte?—preguntó dudoso.— No sera sirvienta, ¿Cierto?

—No —dijo sin más.— Dile a las demás que ella puede hacer aquí lo que deseé y que es libre de irse cuando quiera.

El felino lo miró asombrado, ¿Le estaba dando autoridad a ella? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, un rayo de esperanza brillo en los ojos del gato, y dando unos pequeños pasitos, se acerco un poco a su compañero.

—O-Oye... ¿No has pensado que ella quizá pueda...?

—Basta Happy —le reprendió dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hasta la puerta deteniéndose a unos pasos de salir—. No quiero que nadie diga una palabra sobre eso.

—¿P-Pero entonces...?

El chico suspiro con tristeza y sin voltear a ver nuevamente al felino, se fue de ahí.

* * *

La conciencia poco a poco volvió a ella, trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo.

Se sentía tranquila, se sentía protegida.

También podía sentir esa cálida y suave mano acariciar su mejilla tiernamente animándola a despertar.

Era como cuando su madre la despertaba cuando estaba enferma. Antes de que esta muriera por aquella enfermedad cuando ella aún era chica.

Oh por Dios ¿Estaba muerta?

No, podía sentirse respirar y aún con sus parpados cerrados, podía distinguir la luz de las velas.

Lucy abrió los ojos de a poco y vio, sentada en la cama junto a ella, a una chica peliblanca de larga cabellera, la cual sonreía amablemente.

—Ah, veo que ya despertaste —dijo con una dulce voz, mientras dejaba de acariciar las mejillas de la rubia—. ¿Como te sientes?

—Yo... —la rubia dudo un momento, sentándose en la cama para ver mejor a la chica, quien llevaba en su regazo al felino azul, quien dormía tranquilamente y pudo notar que ya no llevaba puesto su desgarrado vestido, sino una elegante bata de dormir, estaba limpia y sus pies vendados—. Me siento bien.

Lucy observó a su alrededor. era una habitación bonita. Era muy espaciosa, frente a la suave cama en la que estaba, había un librero, a un lado de este, un escritorio. A su derecha, cerca de la puerta estaba un closet y las paredes tenían una tonalidad perla. Como la habitación de una princesa.

—¡Mira-san! —exclamó con alegría la más alta de las dos peliazules que entraron, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja—. ¡Traemos la comida!

Amas chicas, al igual que la peliblanca a su lado, llevaban ropas simples, típicas de la servidumbre. Un vestido largo color café y un delantal blanco que cubría solo la mitad de sus faldas.

La chica de alborotados cabellos azul claros, se acerco rápidamente a ella, siendo seguida por la más pequeña, no pasaría los trece años. Ambas tenían en sus rostros una gran sonrisa.

—Lu-chan —volvió a decir la peliazul más alta, dejando en la cama frente a Lucy, la bandeja de comida—. ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! ¡Seamos buenas amigas!

—Mi nombre es Mirajane —dijo amablemente la peliblanca, acariciando al gato aún dormido y prosigio dirigiéndose a las otras dos chicas—. Ella es Wendy y Levy.

—Lucy-san —exclamó tímida pero alegremente la pequeña, acercándose a la rubia— Cualquier cosa que necesites, dínoslo por favor.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó emocionada la peliblanca juntando sus manos—. Natsu dijo que estaba bien, ¿Deberíamos redecorar el castillo?

—¡Podríamos quitar las cortinas! Se ve tan oscuro todo el lugar... —Levy se encamino al gran ventanal jaló la gruesa cortina, y corriéndola de par en par, dejó entrar los cálidos rayos solares que muy a penas comenzaban a salir.— Que linda es la madrugada, ya la había olvidado.

Lucy las miraba extrañada, eran tan amables y cálidas al igual que ese gato llamado Happy, pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo, ya que vivían con el cruel dragón Salamander. El cual, según contaba la gente, masacraba pueblos y mataba a sus ganados.

Entonces ¿Porque ellos se veían tan felices a su lado?

Incluso ella misma lo vio. Aunque es verdad que un animal así asusta a cualquiera, él parecía ser manso.

—¿Y ese chico pelirosa? Natsu, me parece —pregunto algo curiosa, observando a su alrededor—. ¿Donde está?

—S-Supongo que dormido —respondió algo dudosa Wendy, mientras acercaba a la rubia la bandeja, animándola a comer—. É-Él suele dormir en el día.

—¿En el día? —interrogo Lucy, llevándose a la boca un bocado de pan y jugo, mirándolas atentas.— ¿Porqué?

—Umm... Bueno —intervino Levy, evadiendo la mirada—. Natsu se encarga de aquí cuando el dragón duerme... Así que, bueno... Por eso él ahora esta dormido.

La rubia siguió comiendo, parecía de cierto modo lógico.

—¿Hay más personas? Digo, además de nosotros y él.

La mirada de las tres chicas se ensombreció por un momento.

—No... —murmuro Mirajane con una leve sonrisa—. Solo nosotras tres, Natsu, Happy, tu... y Salamander.

Quizá solo eran figuraciones suyas, bueno, no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos. De todas formas, ella era ahí solo una invitada, o algo así.

—Mira... —se revolvió el gato en el regazo de la chica, hablando en murmullos aún con los ojos cerrados— No puedo dormir... Tengo sueño...

Levy y Wendy bostezaron con somnolencia, contagiando a Mira también con su cansancio, en cambio de Lucy, quien estaba más que descansada y llena de energía.

Wendy se aproximó al gran ropero y con algo de dificultad, por la diferencia de alturas, saco un vestido celeste con detalles blancos; el cual dejó al lado de la rubia sobre la cama.

—Lucy-san, —dijo la peliazul en un bostezo, mientras se restregaba un ojo— Nos iremos a dormir un rato, ¿Esta bien? Volveremos después.

—Claro, no hay problema —exclamó la rubia, observando como las chicas salían de la habitación, pero llamo de ultimo a la peliblanca, algo dudosa— Mira-san, ¿Donde está el dragón?

Esta sonrió enternecida.

—Bueno, esta en el ultimo piso del castillo —exclamó, abrazando con ambos brazos al felino dormido, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.— Pero no le gusta que lo molesten. Es algo gruñón.

La peliblanca volvió a sonreír, casi podría adivinar en lo que Lucy estaba pensando. Con un gesto de su mano, se despidió de la nueva invitada, saliendo hasta el corredor del pasillo.

Sus compañeras la habían dejado atrás, bueno, hacia bastantito tiempo que no tenían invitados, seguro estaban agotadas.

Happy se retorció entre los brazos de la chica y la miró haciendo un puchero.

—¡Mira! ¿Porqué le dijiste eso? —le reprocho cual bebé fuera— Así le tendrá miedo...

—Habra que ver —le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, tomando rumbo hacia su recamara.—

* * *

—¡Pero que clase de rey es usted! —gritó exaltada una pelirroja, pateando enfurecida una armadura de aquel elegante salón—. ¡¿Como pudo hacerle eso a Lucy?!

—Pero gracias a eso el dragón no a vuelto a rondar el reino — exclamó el rey desde su privilegiado asiento al fondo del lugar — ¿No es así?

—¡Solo han pasado tres días! ¡Aún puede volver y la muerte de Lucy habría sido en balde! ¡Fue una idea muy estúpida!

Erza estaba frente al trono del rey, en aquella gran y brillante sala, las tonalidades perlas y la larga y brillante alfombra roja daban ese asombroso toque que solo la realeza tenia.

—Silencio —la hizo callar y mirándola despectivamente, hablo con sorna—. Tu ya no eres parte del ejercito y eres exiliada de este reino.

—¡Entonces iré por ayuda al reino de Regulus! —sentenció amenazante la chica— ¡¿Que dirá el príncipe cuando se entere que sacrificó a su prometida?!

El rubio rey meditó un momento, si bien no recordaba ese detalle, no importaba mucho.

A pesar se ser amigos, Lucy se negaba a casarse con el príncipe. No le importaba que así estropeara la oportunidad de una alianza. Era una mocosa berrrinchuda.

Y con aire desafiante y burlesco, agitó suavemente su mano, dando orden a que echaran a la chica.

—Adelante, no pierdas tiempo entonces. —observó como la pelirroja, aún herida, forcejeaba con los guardias que la jalaban— Y no me importa lo que haga ese mocoso.

Erza cayó de rodillas fuera del castillo. La habían echado como a una peste.

Se puso de pie sacudiendo de su ropa la tierra adherida a ella. Observó el gran bosque que se extendía frente a ella y el castillo a su espalda. También no solo había perdido su puesto en el ejercito, sino ahora era exiliada, sin derecho a ayuda de su propia gente.

Volvió a mirar el bosque, eran cuatro días a caballo solo para salir de ahí, sin derecho a nada tendría que ir a pie, dependiendo de sus habilidades de supervivencia y la gentileza de los viajeros. Aún el sol brillaba con fuerza, podría avanzar varios kilómetros.

Pero era por Lucy. Ella había sido su amiga y aunque ya no estuviera, honraría su nombre. Ya fuera contra el rey o ese terrible dragón.

Las cosas no se quedarían así.

.

* * *

.

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Les gusto? :D ¿Un review?**

**Diganme, peqeñas criaturitas del ciberespacio otaku, ¿Qien sera el principe del reino de Regulus? xDD**

**Lo se, lo se, soy una chispa, x3**

**oigan, hace unos díitas vi un fragmento de la peli de FT, y vi el momento NaLu de la imagen de la portada, casi muero de emociion *O***

**Sin mas, ¿qe les parece un Review? ¿Lo meresco? :3**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	5. Sentimientos

***haciendo circulos en la tierra en una esquina***

**¿Porqe son todos tan inteligentes? xDD**

**Una estrellita en la frente para todos xDD**

**Bueno, no hablo más xq sino dire algo de mas y hecharia a perder todo. xDD**

**Bendito sea Youtube, ya qe fue el qieen me mostro el momento NaLu de la peliculaa!**

**¿Cundo la subiran a YT? ¡Ya qiero verla! xD**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Sentimientos**

**.**

Una joven rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de un gran y viejo castillo.

Lo cierto es que cuando no sientes que alguien te persigue, puedes poner más atención a las cosas. La verdad es que ahora que rondaba el lugar, sintiendose bien recibida por todos, era mucho más bonito. Además, como bien habia dicho Levy, despúes que ellas quitaran todas las gruesas mantas que cubrian los grandes ventanales, todo el lugar parecia tener más vida.

Detuvo su caminar frente a uno de los ventanales, el fuerte brillo del sol que ahora calentaba, anunciaba la salida del invierno. Aunque no solia nevar en aquel rumbo, las noches eran frias y la lluvia helada. El inviereno no era su estación favorita, asi que le alegraba que este comenzara a llegar a su fin.

Ya estaba aburrida, aunque Mirajane le habia dejado suficiente comida, se sentia sola, todos parecian dormir. ¿Por que hacerlo? Salamander estaba despierto ¿No deberian atenderlo?

**"El dragón esta en el ultimo piso"**

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus oidos. Quizá... ¿Deberia ir con él?

**"No le gusta que lo molesten, es muy gruñon"**

Bueno, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Ojalá Salamander estuviera de buen humor.

Con una gran sonrisa, corrió de vuelta a su ahora habitación, tomó de lo que Levy amablemente le habia llevado de comer, dos manzanas, grandes, rojas y jugosas, realmente apeetecibles.

Saliendo de ahí, discretamente miró a ambos lados, no habia nadie y emprendió su camino hacia los aposentos del dragón.

Dos días de correr por su vida y el pequeño recorido de asia unos momentos la habian ayudado a adaptarse.

…

Llego algo agitada hasta la puerta donde se suponia estaba el animal. Respiro profundo tratando de normalizar su respiración y arreglo un poco su cabello, lo llevaba suelto, pero cuidaba de que este no estuviera todo revuelto sobre su cara.

Dio suavemente dos golpes a la puerta con sus nudillos, recibiendo como respuesta solo un bufido de parte del animal.

—S-Soy yo —dijo timidamente asomandose un poco por la puerta, y aprovechando que el dragón la miraba continuó hablando— ¿Puedo pasar?

Salamander la miró sorprendido, y giro la cabeza tratando de ignorarla.

Lucy lo notó, pero también decidió ignorarlo.

Obvservó al gran aniimal buscando calor recostado cerca de aquellas llamas que consumian poco a poco un monton de leña.

Entro suavemente mirando a su alrededor, aunque no toda la luz solar llegara a ese lugar, parecia de algun modo más 'alegre'.

Se paro frente a él, aunque este seguia ignorandola, mirando fijamente aquellas llamas amarillas que emanaban calor.

Lucy por su parte se acerco un poco más a él.

—Oye —lo llamó, haciendo que este solo la mirara por el rabillo de los ojos, sin girarse— ¿Que te parece mi vestido? Me lo dió Wendy hace un rato.

El dragón bufo con resignación obvservando como Lucy daba medias vueltas para un lado y para el otro modelando su vestido, y asintió levemente con el osico.

—Hey —dijo sentandose frente a él mientras fruncia el ceño con una sonrisa divertida— Eso no me parecio muy convincente.

La rubia se acomodo, y le mostró ambas manzanas, que llevaba antes con ella. Él las miró con extrañesa olfateandolas un poco, bufó renegando de su olor y nuevamente giro la cara.

—¿No te gustan? —preguntó curiosa mientras mordia su manzana— Da igual entonces, no la comas.

Salamander frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la chica y dejo escapar un bufido para demostrar su molestia, posando su cabeza en el piso mirando nuevamente al fuego a su lado.

Como si fuera cualquier cosa, Lucy se acerco andando en cuatro hasta el dragón y como si fuera un mueble cualquiera, se recargo en él, dejando la manzana de este a un lado suyo. Salamander se tenzo al sentir el contacto con la chica, más no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Sabes? Creo que nunca me cansare de agradecerte el haberme dejado quedar... —dijo timidamente jugando con sus manos con lo poco que quedaba de su manzana.—Todos han sido tan amables, incluso ese chico...

El dragón no hizó nada, solo cerro los ojos tratando dormir.

…

—¡Psst! ¡Lu-chan! —susurro bastante bajo una chica peliazul, asomandose por la puerta, mirando a Lucy la cual jugaba con su cabello aún recargada en el ahora dormido dragón— ¡Lu-chan!

La rubia al percatarse de la chica, se puso de pie, no sin antes acercar la manzana al dragón, para despúes salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

—Levy-chan ¿Que haces despierta? —preguntó algo preocupada, caminando ahora de vuelta por el aún luminoso pasillo, siguiendo a la chica— ¿Ya estan todos despiertos?

—¿Eh? No, para nada —rió divertida, sin detener su caminar— Oye, es genial lo que haces con Salamander.

—¿Que hago?

—Eso, que él te permita entrar con él y hacer que se duerma —explicó mientras seguia caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro— A nosotras no nos permite acercarnos tanto.

—N-No hago nada especial... —Lucy se ruborizo ligeramente, de cierta manera era absurdo, pero Salamander parecia tan humano—

Levy la miró sonriente y siguio con su camino, pasando por aquellos ventanales, siendo seguida de cerca por la rubia.

—Dime, Lu-chan ¿Te gustan los libros? —pregunto la peliazul—

—¡Me encantan! —exclamó emocionada la rubia—

—Aqui tenemos una gran biblioteca y Natsu nos deja leerlos todos, aunque la unica que lee por aquí soy yo.

¿Natsu? Bueno, ya que era el segundo al mando, y sin mencionar el hecho de que Salamander no hablaba, de cierto modo parecia logicó que este tomara muchas decisiones. Aunque ¿Quien era ella para cuestinonar?

Tambien habia algo que la incomodaba. Nadie además de Salamander, y probablemente Natsu, sabian porqué ella habia ido a parar ahí, pero de igual forma la trataban mejor de como nunca la trataron en su casa.

Su hogar. Por un momento, envuelta en tanta calidez, olvidaba su tormentoso origen.

—Levy-chan —preguntó con voz triste, agachando la mirada— ¿Por que son tan amables conmigo? No saben nada de mi...

—No es necesario —sonrió— Si Natsu confia en tí, todo esta bien.

…

—¿Que haces?

Una seria voz, saco de sus pensamientos a la peliblanca que estaba en una gran cocina, mientras cortaba freneticamente una serie de vegetales.

—¡Natsu! ¡Me asustaste! —dijo aliviada y con una sonrisa la chica, obvservando al pelirosa recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras jugaba con algo en sus manos.— Le preparo el desayuno a Lucy.

—¿Esta despierta? —preguntó tratando de no parecer muy interesado—

—Ah, no —sonrió volviendo a su labor— Hace varias horas que se fueron a dormir todas, estuvieron todo el día en la biblioteca, incluso Happy.

—¿Y porque estas aquí? —volvió a preguntar sin mirarla, pasando de un lado a otro el objeto entre sus manos— Pasa de media noche, aún falta mucho para el desayuno.

—Ah... T-Tienes razón... —sonrió tristemente y hubo en sus manos un ligero temblor.—S-Supongo que es la costumbre, el tener aqui a Lucy hizó resurgir cosas que creí olvidadas.

—Quizá...

—Te notó más platicador hoy —sonrió amablemente, mientras recogia todos los utencilios ante ella— ¿Paso algo bueno?

—Nada realmente... —susurro alzando el objeto cerca de su cara, obvservandolo detenidamente.—

Mirajane lo miró extrañada. Miró a su alrededor, pero ella solo tenia en la mesa algunas verduras. No llevaba ninguna fruta.

—¿Y esa manzana? —preguntó curiosa — ¿De donde la has tomado?

—Yo...—Natsu la obvservó un momento y despúes la mordió.— La escontré por ahí.

Era de verdad, una manzana jugosa.

.

.

XxXxXxX

.

**WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**VIERON LOS AVANCES DEL CAP. 150 DEL ANIME?**

**EL 151 EMPIEZA 'LA SAGA DEL MAS FUERTE'!**

**SALEN STING Y ROUGE!**

**Hay me muero de la emocion!**

**ya qiero ver a Gray gritarle a Lyon "¡No toques lo que es mio!" xD**

**y qe les pareciio este cap? les gusto? :3**

**un review? poorffaaaaa!**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	6. Solitario

**hey! saben qe no me gusta? qe tardo semanas en actualizar y nadie actualiza... y actualizo yo y todos lo hacen y mi actua se va hasta abajo! Dx!**

**pobre de mi! xD**

**Bueno, despues de un tiempito xDD **

**he aqi!**

.

FT es de Hiro Mashima

**Solitario**

**.**

**.**

Se le erizó el cabello, podía sentir electricidad corriendo por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Quizá era por la oscuridad de la entrada noche en aquel castillo. Hacia más de una semana que vivía ahí, y Mirajane le había dicho que estaba bien para ella hacer lo que quisiera.

Y tenia hambre, solo seria una visita rápida a la cocina.

Se acomodo mejor su bata de dormir, era larga y abrigadora, sus pies llevaban unas zapatillas delgadas en las cuales se traspasaba algo del frío del piso.

Cuidó que la lamparilla que llevaba en su mano no se apagara con la brisa que provocaba su propio caminar.

Si tan solo hubiera dejado de leer cuando Mira le ofreció de comer; todo fue culpa de Levy, estaban tan emocionadas en la gran biblioteca, que se olvidó de comer.

Era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, en toda la semana que llevaba ahí no las había visto probar bocado. Quizá sus horarios eran distintos.

Al igual que el chico pelirosa, no lo había visto ni una vez en esos días, ¿Que estaria haciendo? Veía más a Salamander, comenzaba convertirse en costumbre el acompañarlo por las mañanas.

Miró por el gran ventanal, no había ninguna nube, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luz de la luna alumbraba gran parte del pasillo. Divisó el gran jardín que se extendía frente al castillo, el cual era completamente bardeado por una alta muralla de concreto. Había unos cuantos árboles y arbustos, las flores se veían algo descuidadas, pero por la oscuridad no miraba del todo. El castillo estaba muy, muy en lo profundo del bosque.

Aunque no entrara aire por aquella ventana, no era difícil imaginarse la frescura de la noche.

Quizá deberia escribir aquello en su diario. Habia comenzado a escribirlo días atras. Siempre le habia apasionado la escritura y aquellos dias habian sido increibles. Lo escribia como si fuese un cuento, no exageraba ni adornaba su historia, no hacia falta. Todo eso era misterioso y fantastico.

Llevaba su preciado libro contra su pecho, era algo personal y no confiaba en Happy, seguro hurgaba su habitación cuando no lo veia..

Iba a continuar con su recorrido, pero se estremeció al escuchar unas constantes pisadas tras ella, seguro se acercaban. Se congelo en medio del pasillo esperando distinguir la silueta que se aproximaba.

Para su sorpresa, era el chico pelirosa quien se acercaba saliendo de la oscuridad. Lucy lo miró algo sorprendida, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio, se veía diferente.

Llevaba ambas manos apoyadas tras su nuca, andando despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados. La rubia rió por lo bajo al verlo bostezar cansadamente, como quien se acabara de levantar de una siesta.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta, ya que de inmediato se detuvo, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al hacer contacto visual con la chica.

—Hola —dijo animadamente Lucy con una sonrisa para el chico. Este dudo, pero al final se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde había venido. — ¡Oye!

El pelirosa giro la cara con una dura expresión, alzando la ceja.

— ¿Que? —Dijo desafiante, dándose la vuelta ante ella otra vez. —

—Debes decir "Hola" también —le regaño la chica, poniendo la mano con su libro sobre sus caderas en señal de disgusto. — Es de buena educación.

—Nah, no quiero. No me importa ser educado.

Lucy frunció el ceño y se giro disgustada. Era un idiota.

El pelirosa iba a hacer lo mismo en dirección contraria, pero algo llamó su atención.

El libro. ¿Porque llevar un libro a media noche? No podria leer en la oscuridad. ¿Tendria algo importante? ¿Personales? ¿Secretos?

—¿Que es esto? ¿Lo estas escribiendo tú?

Lucy no lo vio venir. En un segundo él estaba a tres metros de ella, molesto, y al otro, estaba delante con su diario, ojeandolo como un niño curioso.

—¡No! ¡No puedes leerlo! —gritó avergonzada arrebatandole el libro y abrazandolo con fuerza— ¡Es personal!

—¿Ah? Que aburrido, son solo letras —dijo el chico con desepción— No tiene ningun dibujo.

—La buena literatura son solo letras. —respondió Lucy con orgullo— Idiota.

—Bah, eso es aburrido. —Natsu volvio a bostezar con cansancio y se dio la vuelta, alzando una mano despidiendose— Adios.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A donde vas?! —exclamó la rubia al verlo alejarse. Era extraño, no lo conocia del todo, pero aún asi ella queria seguir hablando con él— ¡Natsu!

—Pues a dormir... ¿Que más haria a media noche? —respondio con extrañeza y cierta burla.— Pero que rara eres.

Lucy lo miró alejarse. No parecia igual que la primera vez que lo conoció.

Sonrió un poco y se aferró a su libro. Seguiria narrando en su diario toda su vida en aquel castillo, cada detalle.

…*…

—Esa chiquilla... —murmuró molesto un hombre rubio, sentado frente a una larga y elegante mesa servida para el desayuno, al observar el otro extremo vació— ¡Dile que venga a la mesa!

La joven parada junto a él palideció, mostrando en su rostro tristeza y miedo, pareciendo a punto de llorar.

—P-Pero U-Usted... —susurró temerosa la chica— E-El dragón, p-perdón...

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al recordar el motivo de la ausencia de su hija, pero recobro rápidamente la seriedad en su mirada. Paso sus dedos por su bigote rubio y miró desinteresadamente el único asiento además del suyo en esa elegante y extensa mesa, el cual ahora permanecía vació.

—Ah, es verdad.

Por un momento lo olvido, quizá era la rutina quien lo traicionaba. Hacia más de veinte dias que el dragón había devorado a su hija, al parecer habia funcionado, no habia rastro de él en aquellos dias.

—¡Majestad! —un hombre de armadura reluciente se abrio paso hasta el Rey en el comedor y lo saludo con una reverencia—¡Hace tres días interceptamos a Erza-sama a unos kilometros del puente!

Era un largo camino para salir al bosque a pie. La chica tenia aguante y determinación. Habia sido una buena soldado, que lastimá que hubiera sido exiliada.

—¿Y?

—Mis hombres le han dado su mensaje. Si tiene suerte y llega al pueblo, tardara varios meses en ponerse de pie.

—Esperemos que no llege —dijo con satisfacción el tiranico monarca— ¿Parecio un asalto?

—Si.

La sirvienta ahí presente temblaba de miedo, el Rey ante todos finjio dejarla ir sin chistar, pero la ataco a traición, dejandola viva para sufrir.

Era un acto horrible, pero ella solo podia hacerse de oidos sordos.

…*…

—Natsu, ¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó inocentemente un felino azul, al observar al pelirosa sentado en el piso frente a un gran ventanal mirando al cielo— ¿No tienes sueño?

El gato se acerco andando en dos patitas por aquel gran pasillo cubierto por la oscuridad, siendo alumbrado unicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por el cristal. Natsu se giró un poco para verle y suspiro.

—Duermo todo el día, ya estoy aburrido de eso. —dijo con un suspiro— Esto, esta muy silencioso ¿No crees?

—Levy, Wendy y Mira han estado con Lucy todo el día, ahora estan dormidas.

El pelirosado se estiro un poco y se reacomodo en su pocisión. Todo estaba tan tranquilo de noche, ya se habia acostumbrado al bullicio de las chicas a esa hora para hacerle compañia. Pero con la llegada de la rubia, el ruido volvió a ser de día y la calma de noche. Era asombroso como en menos de un mes, la chica habia cambiado el ambiente de aquel triste lugar. Quitaron las gruesas cortinas, haciendo más alumbrado el castillo. Encendieron varias chimeneas, Mirajane volvió a usar la cocina, Levy limpió varias habitaciónes y Wendy ya tenia de nuevo a quien atender. Les habia dado vida de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —el chico observó la luna— Ahora de noche es algo solitario.

—¿Y porque no sales? —le animó Happy con una sonrisa— ¡Vuela en el día otra vez!

—No puedo, me dieron a Lucy para que ya no lo hiciera, acuerdate.

El pequeño gato se sentia triste, su amigo ya no era energico y bromista como hacia unos años atras.

Pensó un momento cruzando sus patitas y decidió intentarlo una vez más.

—¡Pero Lucy es tan rara! —estalló en risas agitando sus patas— ¡Habla mucho!

—Si... —rió un poco— Si salgo otra vez, quizá nos den más como ella.

—¡Hay, no! —chilló entre risas el felino, contagiando un poco más a Natsu— ¡Con ella es suficiente!

Aunque el pelirosa de apoco dejo de reir.

—¿Y si la hubiera comido en vez de traerla?

Por eso le dijo que se arrepentiria si no se iba de ahí. Al conocerlas, se sentiria incapaz de abandonarlas. Ella misma se ataria a ellos.

—¿Que dices, Natsu? —Happy reia creyendo que aún bromeaba— ¡Tú nunca harias eso!

—Lucy... ¿Te agrada?

—¡Si! Aunque es muy extraña. —sonrió Happy ayudandose de sus alas para llegar a la cabeza del pelirosa y acurrucarse como solia hacerlo— ¡Hasta quiere a Salamander! No te tiene miedo. ¡Es genial!

_**"Para librarte y librarlos a ellos, debes conseguir el corazón de la doncella que te acepte como eres ahora... Un Dragón aterrador"**_

—A mi... Tambien me agrada Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Ustedes... ¡¿TIENEN IDEA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!**

**¡CASI 100 REVIEWS EN 5 CAPS!**

**¡Kanako esta muy feliz! TT-TT**

**¿Qe tal? Ya esta avenzando mas la historia ehh?! *guiños* ;)**

**¡Diganme qe les parece! ¡un review please! xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	7. Recuerdos

**Helloouu! *O***

**Hmm... creo que esa manera de escribir no va conmigo, asi que... xD**

**¡Hola! Kanako here xD**

**Me he tardado un poquitin, ((si... claro... xD)) porque aunque tengo la historia en mi cabezita, a veces es un poquito difícil ordenarlo y plasmarlo en palabras xD ademas que he tenido nada de tiempo D:**

**Pero bueno, espero les guste! :D**

**.**

**FT es de Mashima-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**"**—_**No debiste jugar a ser el héroe. Te di la oportunidad de corregirlo, ¿Así es como me pagas?**_**"**

_**"**_—_**Eres una bruja. ¡Has hecho mucho daño! Cuando el ejercito se entere de...**__**"**_

_**"**_—_**¿Quien se lo dirá? ¿Tú?**__**"**_

_**"**_—_**¡Por supuesto!**__**"**_

_**"**_—_**¿Como lo harás si no puedes hablar?"**_

_**"**_—_**¿De que rayos hablas...?"**_

_**"**__**—Es una sorpresa, **__**primero, ¿Quieres saber que les pasara a tus sirvientes si salen de aquí? Vamos, vengan. Que Yukino se los muestre."**_

_**La mujer tomo fuertemente a la chica del brazo y con una sonrisa maliciosa la llevó hasta la puerta principal. Él trato de alcanzarla, corrió con desesperación, los gritos de sus compañeros lo impulsaba a apresurarse. Los ojos llorosos y confundidos de aquella chica le estrujaban el corazón.**_

_**La sonrisa macabra de la pelinegra se ensancho. Espero, él aún estaba muy lejos, un poco más, un poco más.**_

_**Él ponía su vida en ello, no sabia que ocurriría, pero le haría daño a ella. Los metros eran kilómetros, los segundos eran horas. Llegó. Casi la alcanzó.**_

_**Hasta que Minerva lanzó a Yukino. Apenas un par de pasos después de aquella gran puerta bastaron. **_

_**La figura de la peliblanca desapareció cual arena en el viento.**_

_**La respiración del chico casi se detuvo, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.**_

_**"**_—_**¿Como...? **__**—Cayó de rodillas frente al montón de arena**_— _**¿Como pudiste? ¡Era tu hija, carajo!"**_

_**"**_—_**Solo por ley. De hecho, me estorbaba. **_—_**Sonrió**_—_** Ahora, es tu turno... Salamander"**_

.

.

.

Sus gruesos parpados color marrón rojizo se abrieron pesadamente. Observó la pequeña figura peliblanca, alumbrada por la ambarina luz del fuego, que lo miraba tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su enorme hocico.

—Lo siento, estaba preocupada —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa— Gruñías dormido... ¿Otra vez la pesadilla?

El animal volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó un leve ronroneo, dejándose acariciar un poco más por la chica.

—Hacia tiempo que no la tenias... ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es por Lucy? —Preguntó muy bajo y con algo de tristeza en su voz— Debes hablar con ella.

Salamander abrió los ojos, pero únicamente miro las llamas rojizas de la chimenea que le daban calor.

—Casi son las diez —volvió a hablar Mirajane, al ver que el dragón evadía sus preguntas— Lucy ya esta dormida.

El animal no respondió, ni siquiera se giró a verla. Mirajane sentía un nudo en su corazón, sabía lo difícil que era para él esa situación. Entre la espada y la pared.

Suspiro pesadamente, como si así echara fuera la tristeza, y se forzó a si misma para sonreír de nuevo.

—Me iré. —dijo al dirigirse a la puerta, pero se giro a verlo antes de salir con una tierna sonrisa— Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Salamander no le respondió.

Al salir, la peliblanca anduvo por los ahora desolados pasillos, recordando y añorando a aquello y aquellos a los que habían perdido. Miró por uno de los grandes ventanales, por donde entraba la luz de la luna, hacia el descuidado jardín, espinos y hierbajos bastante crecidos.

—_**"¡Es de hombres quitar los hierbajos! ¡No hay otro castillo con mejor jardín!"**_

—Ni con mejor jardinero —murmuró con voz entrecortada, acariciando el frío cristal—.

…

Unos grandes y achocolatados ojos miraban furtivamente en cada esquina del pasillo a la que llegaba. Era bastante amplio para andar a hurtadillas, como un ladrón en la noche que no quiere ser visto. No estaba muy segura de quien se escondía. Tal vez de Mira, ya que en la mañana le aconsejo que visitar a Salamander no seria muy conveniente, ya que éste, estaba de mal humor. Y sin mencionar que en ese momento, pasada de media noche, se estaba escabullendo precisamente a verlo.

Volvió a asomarse con cuidado, no fuese a tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse a Natsu.

Camino unos metros más, ya no estaba muy lejos de la habitación.

Le preocupaba, quizá Salamander se preguntaba porque ella no había ido a visitarle.

Al pasar unos cuantos pasillos más, por fin llego a la habitación.

Con cuidado, acerco su oído a la gruesa puerta de vieja madera. Puso mucha atención, pero no escuchó nada, ni siquiera la pesada respiración del dragón que suponía vivía ahí.

Tentando a su suerte, empujo lenta, pero firmemente la puerta, abriéndola de a poco. Asomó con cuidado la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con...

Una habitación vacía.

—¿Pe-Pero que...? —murmuró observando vació lugar—.

Lucy sintió como se le helaba toda la sangre, al sentir a alguien muy cerca de su espalda.

—No está.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó la rubia dando un salto hacía al frente, y encarando al desconocido— ¡Maldición, Natsu! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

El chico la miro aburrido y abriéndose pasó de ella, cerró de nuevo la puerta.

—Vete, ya te dije que no esta —volvió a decir él, dándose la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado—

—¿A donde fue?

Natsu se detuvo en seco.

Podía sentir la intensa y curiosa mirada de Lucy en su espalda. Entonces, y una sonrisa maliciosa asomo por sus labios.

—Sale a cazar. —Dijo dándose la vuelta lentamente, con una voz cínica, causando un escalofrío en Lucy— Un animal tan grande debe comer mucho, ¿No lo sabias? Sale a comer centenares se ovejas y vacas.

—M-Mentiroso, Salamander no hace eso.

—¿Segura? ¿Lo has visto? —dio un paso hacia ella, sonriendo— Una bestia así, ¿Crees que come hojas? Aun me sorprende que no te comiera.

Lucy sentía una rara sensación en el estomago. Era una mezcla de nauseas, nervios, miedo y enojo.

La blanca y pálida luz de la luna que llegaba débilmente desde el ventanal la aturdía, sin mencionar las palabras burlonas y malintencionadas de Natsu.

—Déjate de tonterías, no lograras hacer que le tenga miedo a Salamander. —La rubia se cruzo de brazos, irritada— Eres un idiota.

El pelirosa siguió caminando hasta estar unos pasos frente a ella.

—Lucy, nadie te lo ha dicho ¿Sabes de verdad porque solo estamos nosotros aquí con él?

.

.

.

Los pasos de Lucy sonaban fuertemente por el oscuro pasillo.

Se retractaba, cualquier buena imagen que llego a hacerse de él, quedaba en el pasado. Era un idiota. ¡Un completo idiota!

Y la creía estupida... ¡El único estupido era él!

—_**"¿Porque?"**_

—_**"Ese monstruo nos tiene amenazados de muerte... No podemos irnos, hace años, tenia a muchos sirvientes y cuando estos quisieron irse... ¡Se los comió a todos!"**_

¡Era un idiota! Como el estaba de mal humor, ¡Quería fastidiarla a ella también! Asustándola de esa manera, la había hecho gritar del susto y eso la enojaba mucho. Pero de todas formas, ella sabia que cualquiera que fuera el motivo, estaba segura de que no había sido de la manera en que el lo contó.

Aunque aun no entendía el porque quería que pensara así de él.

Los pasos de Lucy se perdieron en la oscuridad.

El pelirosa permanecía recostado en el piso, que estaba frío, boca arriba como si mirara las estrellas, pero en su lugar, solo veía manchas negras, procedentes del decorado del techo. Suspiro al frotarse la mejilla izquierda... Le ardía, y la sentía levemente hinchada.

Quizá si se había pasado, pero ese era el punto. Asustarla para que se fuera.

…***…**

—Mira-san... Estoy preocupada.

—¿Porque? —cuestiono la peliblanca intrigada, asomandose a examinar el plato de la rubia— ¿Algo va mal con la comida?

Lucy suspiro con pesadez. Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba todo a su alrededor en la cocina, como si entre los jarrones o las verduras estuvieran las palabras que buscaba. Observó como Levy limpiaba freneticamente el piso del otro lado del comedor, a la vez que Wendy llenaba cubos de agua en una llave interna, ayudandole de a ratos a Levy a tallar el piso y Mirajane acomodaba unas verduras frescas.

—Mira... —susurro— Quiero saberlo.

—¿El qué, querida? —sonrió calidamente, a la vez que Wendy se iba por otro cubo de agua—

—La verdad. —dijo— Sobre Ustedes, Natsu y Salamander. No soy tonta Mira-san, ¿porque lo ocultan?

Mirajane palideció y en sus manos hubo un debil temblor, Levy dejo de tallar y se enderezó de golpe mirando atonita a la rubia.

—¿Q-Que dices, Lu-chan? —rió nerviosamente la peliazul— Eso, eso no tiene sentido.

Lucy se sentia ofuscada. No sabia que hacer exactamente. Pero estaba segura de dos cosas.

La primera, obviamente, ese no era un castillo común y corriente, ya que en el vivia un Dragón; pero era algo aún más profundo que eso, porque las unicas cuatro personas que vivian ahí (exeptuandola a ella) no salian del castillo para absolutamente nada, todo estaba adaptado dentro. Según le habia dicho Levy, cada semana Mira le daba una lista de comida a Natsu para que este fuera al pueblo, pero en sus casi dos meses ahí, Lucy nunca lo habia visto salir de día. Él era apatico, y las chicas, incluso Happy entraban en panico y daban una excusa absurda cuando ella planteaba la idea de salir al jardín. Salamander dormia dia y noche, además de haberse vuelto más apatico que de costumbre. Nada tenia coherencia ahí.

Y la segunda, era que, la respuesta seria bastante dolorosa.

—Levy —habló sin expresión alguna Mirajane— Alcanza a Wendy y llevala a desempolvar los libros de la biblioteca.

—Mira-san... —Levy miró a la peliblanca com pesar, pero asintó con la cabeza— Esta bien.

La peliazul sonrió a Lucy y salió de ahí dejandolas solas.

Mirajane acerco una silla y se sentó frente a la rubia. La observó un momento y contuvo las lagrimas.

—Él no queria que te dijera nada, pero vamos, ya eres como de la familia —rió tristemente— Además no podriamos ocultartelo siempre.

—¿Que ocurrió? —pregunto la rubia intrigada—.

Su padre siempre le habia enseñado a no meter de más las narizes donde no le incumbia, y tambien la corregia constantemente por hacer precisamente eso.

Lucy sabia que tocaba puntos muy sensibles y doloros, no solo de Mirajane, sino de todos en el castillo, incluso de Salamander.

—Es una terrible historia, y Salamander se siente responsable. —la peliblanca jugó un poco con su delantal— Tú llegada aquí nos dio vida de nuevo. Aunque, Natsu cree que realmente no lo es.

—¿Es culpa mia?

—Por supuesto que no, querida. —tomó aire— Mira, la desgracia ocurrió hace un poco más de 100 años, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue un tiempo después que llego Wendy aquí.

Lucy se quedo perpleja. Es verdad que ella sabia que Salamander asediaba el pais desde hacia más de 100 años, pero Mira acababa de insinuar, que ella, Wendy y al parecer incluso Levy y Natsu, estuvieron presentes antes de que Salamander apareciera.

—P-Pero eso significa que ustedes... ¿Han vivido aquí cien años? ¿Como es posible eso?

—Verás, hace cien años, Natsu era de la familia real...

**.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**.**

**Chan, chan, chan, chan! xDD**

**Que tal?! Les gusto? :D**

**Esta historia se acerca al climax, donde todos los sucios secretos seran revelados! D:**

**Han visto el cap 329 de FT?! D:!**

**Oh Por Dios! Cada vez esta mejoooooorrrr! xD**

**Hey, aqui Kanako, primero, perdon por desaparecer, pero como ya les habia comentado, no habia tenido NADA de tiempo D: Espero que no vuelva a pasar xDD**

**Otra cosa compañeritas (y compañeritos) xD Como Facebook es muy choteado y Twitter muy complicado, me he creado un Ask, para que me pregunten cualquier cosa que quieran xD**

ask . fm / Albby 94** (Sin espacios, ya lo saben xDD)**

**Bueno, ahora como de costumbre pido un REVIEW! D: Para que mi triste alma no muera u.u**

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
